


Honey Lavender. (Jayden x Stella x Damian.)

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just a idea I got wince I got hella Eddsworld ocs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stella has been cutting lately and not eating. Both Jayden and Damian have been getting worried so they decided they'd get her out of her room. Damian finds out about her cutting soon enough. Jayden and Damian try and help her But she pushes them away. Eventually she breaks down and she finally feels better when both of her boyfriends share cuddles and kisses with her.
Relationships: Stella Ashleigh/Jayden Haden/Damian Fallow





	Honey Lavender. (Jayden x Stella x Damian.)

Stella stared blankly at her wrist. Cuts littered it, and she sat on her bed with her razor in her other hand.

Her bottom lip trembled and she teared up, whimpering deeply.

They don't love me. She thought They just pity me.

A knock on the door snapped her out of it and she quickly grabbed the tissue in her bedstand and whipped off the blood, pulling up her sleeves and putting the tissue back, shoving her razor into her pocket.

She walked to the door and opened it. There stood Damian, smiling softly "Heh Stella! It's dinnertime."

She paused before answering "I'm not hungry." She tried closing the door until her wrist was grabbed and he shook his head " You're coming to eat with me and Jayden. We've been worried. "

She nodded slowly, just giving in "Okay..." She turned to close her door but Damian got a peek of the bloody tissue . He hesitated but didn't question her and started to walk with her.

She looked down at the floor before wrapping her arms around his waist.

He looked to her before smiling softly and ruffling her hair, earning a hum.

They soon got there and Jayden was already sitting at the dinner table. He smiled upon seeing them "Damian! Stella? Oh! You got her out!"

"Mhmm. Now sit down honey." Stella nodded, walking to a seat and sitting down. Jayden have her a smile and she gave him a small smile back .

Damian sat down and him and Jayden started to talk, but Stella just stared blankly at the soup lying in front of her.

Damian whispered something to Jayden and he nodded. She perked up in confusion and frowned deeply.

Damian stood up and set his bowl in the sink as well as Jayden. They walked towards her before past her. But not until she felt hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes widened and she started to thrash around "S-Shit!" She was pinned to the chair and a hand made their way to her sleeve, rolling it up.

Her eyes went wider and she whimpered as she fell still.

"Stella..why?" That voice sounded familiar . And it was Jayden. She could feel another presence and she knew it was Damian.

She shrunk down and whimpered more. No! They weren't supposed to know!

"Stella...answer me. Let us help you.." He spoke up again .

She quickly broke out of his grasp and from the chair. "No!" And with that she fled to the living room and onto the couch.

She curled up into a ball, sniffing as she broke down, clawing at her sleeve. She blocked everything else.

Suddenly, four hands wrapped around her and she was set in someone's lap. She pressed her head to their chest and whimpered more.

A hand stroked her hair and she opened her eyes to find herself inbetween Damian and Jayden, on Damian's lap. She closed her eyes again and smiled.

They were cuddling her. And pressing light kisses on her cheek. She smiled more "T-Thank you."

they nodded and ruffled her hair some more. She loved them so much and they didn't mind it when she was being a complete bitch. She appreciated that.

And eventually she drifted off, grateful for the company of her boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> The next Story will be about my ocs Blake and Finn. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Ash_Sparks~


End file.
